


Listen

by vargagirl



Series: Angel on my Mind [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, can be read as a stand-alone, the rain on the roof sounds so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargagirl/pseuds/vargagirl
Summary: Kris and Kelly sit on the back porch and reminisce.  Mid-season three.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in the relationship...

"When I was a little girl, when it would rain during the night, I would always run to my parents' room, terrified of the thunder. My mom would always be there, awake, waiting for me. She used to say that after every first rumble of thunder for every storm, there always came a small noise afterward- the sound of my little feet running down the hallway." She says, a smile forming on her face at the memory.

I watch her as she watches the rain. It's the first time I've sat on my back porch in ages, but right now, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, on the porch swing, my favorite blonde curled up next to me, rain drumming on the roof above us. She stretches her arm out, fingers reaching into the falling rain, open palm towards the gray sky.

"She would open up the curtains then sit down in her rocking chair. I would sit on her lap, her arms wrapped tightly around me, and we'd watch the rain and the lightening. She would sing softly a little lullaby she wrote, stroking my hair. I was terrified of thunder without her, but when she held me, I knew I was safe." She says gently, pulling her hand back under the porch. "That's my favorite memory of her."

I squeeze her other hand, causing her blue eyes to focus on me. "I'm rambling," she mumbles with a blush then looks back out to the rain. I continue to watch her as her gaze flutters all over the backyard. It has always amazed me how she looks at the world, as if every detail was something to behold, to revere, no object too small to notice or care about. It's just one more reason why I love her.

"I've always felt comforted by the rain," I start, catching myself by surprise. Talking about my past has never been very easy for me. But I know it's something I need to do, for me and for her. "The rain was never evil, never worth fearing. It was almost like my protector. I'd play in the rain... walk in the rain. The matrons were never fond of it, but they refused to get wet dragging me inside, so they left me alone. It was my one real place of solitude." She looks back to me once again, this time with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just... you never talk about your childhood."

"There's not much to talk about." I say with a shrug. "There was a lot of rules, a lot of religion, a lot of sleepless nights watching the stars and wishing for something more. But overall, it wasn't that bad. My life really could've been a lot worse. And everything has turned out alright, so I've got nothing to complain about."

"Nothing?" She studies me, the look in her eyes telling me for the first time of her insecurities. I shake my head and pull her even closer into me.

"Not a thing." She steals a kiss from me then turns back to the rain, her hand resting on my arm that's wrapped around her waist.

"Me either." I hear a sigh of contentment escape her lips and smile. "I'm glad you thought of doing this. This is a lot more fun than going to the movies."

"So does this mean that you're going to come over every time it rains now?"

"I might." She says then kisses me again, this time lingering ever so closely afterward. She gives me a smile with the raise of an eyebrow, another peck, then rests her head on my shoulder. "I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes were originally written a decade ago, and while I normally hate first-person stories, this story sort of feels right to me like this. However, I was thinking about switching it to third person, but considering how much I already have written in first, it would be a pretty big undertaking. So, I have decided to leave it up to you, the readers. 
> 
> Because there are so few Kelly/Kris stories, I'd like everyone who reads this to enjoy it, and I know some people really loathe first person. So if you are one of those people, let me know. If you guys want third person instead of first, then that's what I'll do, but if nobody really cares, then I think I'm going to keep going with first. Please let me know what you think either way. I've been struggling with what to do about this for the past month or so, so any guidance would be greatly appreciated :o)


End file.
